I'm Your New Neighboor
by EmzyWonder
Summary: Dog Ashley hasn't had the best childhood. But she likes to stay positive. Wanting a change of scenery she moves somewhere different. And Snowdin fits that description perfectly! She can't wait to make some new friends. However, she gets a lot more than just friends! She gets an adventure in the snowy village, and a possible boyfriend!
1. Chapter 1

"SANS!"

A yell sounded out throughout the small home. A tall skeleton stood, his hands on his hips. His eye sockets were glued to his brother's bedroom door. A moan came out.

"what is it paps?"

"A NEW NEIGHBOOR MOVED INTO SNOWDIN! I THINK IT WOULD BE GOOD FOR US TO MAKE A GOOD IMPRESSION!"

The smaller skeleton groaned and moved an inch at a time. When his brother set his mind to it, not even his puns could deter Papyrus. He finally flopped out of bed and swung his blue hoodie on, along with his shorts and fluffy pink slippers. Might as well let their neighbour know what they're in for.

He trudged down stairs to see his brother with a proud smile on his skull. Papyrus had his usual battle body on, which seemed a lot shinier today. Papyrus in general seemed chirpier this morning; it probably was because he had a chance at making a new friend today. Hopefully they were kind enough to put up with Papyrus. He seemed a little too energetic for the rest of Snowdin's population.

"NOW, LET'S GO TO THEIR HOME! I EVEN HAVE A GIFT!" Papyrus declared, holding up a bone with a little red ribbon tied around it. Sans tried his best not to chuckle. He loved how adorable his brother could be sometimes.

They stepped out into the snowy town, and made their way to a small house a few yards away from their own. Sans had wondered how they had built that without him noticing, but considering how much he napped, it didn't surprise him. The small house was a cute little one story red brick, with a dark blue front door. The windows were decorated with little white flowers, and the door had an echo flower painted onto it. In one word the house was beautiful.

Papyrus knocked quite loudly on the door. The two skeletons waited only a few seconds before the door swung open. It revealed a smiling monster, and she shocked both of them. She was a dog monster. Didn't all the dog family live in Snowdin already?

"Hello!" She exclaimed in a cheery tone. "You must be my new neighbours!"

Papyrus grinned back, whilst Sans smirked at them. Things were going well enough.

"YES! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE COME TO GREET YOU AND SAY WELCOME! YOU ARE SO LUCKY TO BASK IN MY PRESCENCE!"

Sans's grin faltered. Not many people could stand Papyrus' ego and this monster looked like she didn't like it either. But, much to the stout skeleton's relief, she giggled.

"I sure am Papyrus. My name's Dog Ashley, or just Ashley for short."

Sans raised a non-existent eyebrow. That name sounded familiar.

"WAIT! ARE YOU THE MONSTER THAT UNDYNE TRAINS WITH ALSO?" Papyrus asked. The dog monster nodded with a grin. "WOWEE! UNDYNE HAS TOLD ME SO MUCH ABOUT YOU! SHE SAYS YOU ARE A GREAT BATTLER, AND LIKE ME, IS TRAINING FOR THE ROYAL GUARD!"

The girl blushed slightly and nodded. Then, a slight chill came over her, and she shivered. Sans caught onto this subtle movement.

"hey is it alright if we come in? the cold seems to be chilling you to the bone."

Papyrus groaned, and stomped his foot in frustration. Ashley giggled again and nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't think of that sooner. You must be freezing in those shorts…" She trailed off, realising she didn't have his name.

"the name's sans, and we don't feel the cold. it's alright." Sans said, winking at her. She smiled kindly at him, and led the two brothers into a room that looked like a living room. Besides a small two seater light pink sofa, the room was bear with a few boxes scattered around.

"Make yourself at home, I'll get you guys something to drink. What would you like?"

"I AM ALRIGHT ASHLEY, BUT THANK YOU!" Papyrus exclaimed with a grin, as he sat down on the sofa with Sans.

"do you have any ketchup?" Sans asked with a smirk. Ashley raised an eye brow.

"SANS!" Papyrus groaned. "YOU NEED TO STOP DRINKING SUCH A WEIRD THING!"

Ashley giggled once again, and both the skeletons' cheeks dusted with blush.

"Yeah I've got some ketchup. You want the whole bottle?" She asked, shocking them both. Sans nodded with a bigger grin.

"yeah thanks."

The dog monster nodded with a smile and walked into the kitchen.

"I LIKE OUR NEW NEIGHBOUR SANS!" Papyrus said, loud enough for Ashley to hear.

"me too bro. she's nice."

Ashley smiled even brighter, and handed the bottle of ketchup to Sans.

"I like you guys too."

Sans' face turned cyan and Papyrus' turned orange as Ashley laughed loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!

Ashley pulled out her phone and saw Papyrus' number. He had texted her something. She grinned. Him and Sans had given her their numbers the day before when they had come round. She was glad they had, because even though her family lived here, she still hadn't had any friends that lived in Snowdin.

 _Papyrus: HELLO MY FRIEND ASHLEY! WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRAIN WITH ME TODAY? UNDYNE IS WITH ALPHYS!_

Even when texting he was loud.

 _Ashley: I'd love to Papyrus. Where should we meet, or should I go to your house?_

Almost instantly, a reply came through.

 _Papyrus: HOW ABOUT WE GO NEAR THE BRIDGE AT THE EDGE OF SNOWDIN TOWN? WE COULD DICIDE THEN!_

 _Ashley: That sounds great, I'll be there in a few minutes._

 _Papyrus: CAN SANS COME TOO? HE WANTS TO SEE YOU TOO!_

Ashley felt her cheeks grow hot. Why did she feel this way? She had only just met these guys the day previous!

 _Ashley: Of course he can! I'd love to see him. I'm sure he'll have fun training with us._

 _Papyrus: NYEH! HE'D BE WAY TOO LAZY TO LIFT A FINGER!_

 _Ashley: Okay ;) hope you're not telling a fibula._

 _Papyrus: NO! NOT YOU TOO WITH THE PUNS!_

 _Ashley: I find them quite humorous actually. XD_

 _Papyrus: nice one. see you in a bit._

 _Ashley: Okay, see you later Sans._

The monster put down her phone and pulled on her purple hoodie top over her white tee. She then slipped on her black leggings and brown boots. After that, she got her bag ready with some refreshment for the session. She was now ready.

Ashley made her way over to the skelebros, whom she could see in the distance. The taller skeleton waved her down energetically. She grinned and happily skipped over to them. Sans still had the same outfit on and was half asleep standing there. This made Ashley concerned.

"I hope I haven't made you wait long." She said, worry in her tone.

"NOT AT ALL! SANS IS JUST EXTREMELY LAZY!" Papyrus cried, slapping the back of his brother's skull.

Sans awoke suddenly and gazed at the dog monster with a smile.

"heya."

"Hi Sans, nice to see you are up. Are you ready to train?" Ashley asked, crossing her arms in response to the cold.

Both skeletons nodded, and off they went, in search of a perfect place to train. They had decided on a clearing of trees, with a nice clear space in the middle for training.

"Do want to battle me then, Papyrus?" Ashley asked, warming up her magic. The skeleton stood proudly and nodded.

"BUT YOU WILL NEVER BEAT ME!" He declared.

"We'll see about that." Ashley challenged.

They stood opposite of each other. Ashley held out her arm, a single sword appearing, flashing white, blue and orange. A song sounded out, instantly making Sans relax; it was such a comforting tune. Then it built up, as more swords appeared.

Papyrus tune then also came into earshot. His bouncy tune made Ashley bob her head along with a smile. Bones appeared, some blue, some white. Papyrus readied to throw them, as did Ashley.

They flew at each other with such rhythm, it hypnotised Sans for a moment. Ashley swiftly dodged all the attacks, whilst Papyrus stayed still when the blue ones approached, and moved through the orange swords. It was clear he had a lot of knowledge about all different types of attacks.

Sans watched on, intrigued, they seemed almost in sync with each other, making it look more like a dance than a battle. Papyrus obviously was a lot more patient and knew when Ashley would stumble. She tripped up on one of his better attacks and it struck her right on her white soul.

She got back up ready whilst Papyrus panicked.

"I AM SO SORRY! I HOPE YOU STILL WANT TO BE MY FRIEND!" He cried, tears forming in his eye sockets.

"Papyrus I only got hit! Of course I'll still be your friend. It was my fault. Guess you really are 'the great papyrus' after all."

His face blew up orange.

"YOU REALLY MEAN THAT?!" He cried, with an adorable face you had to love. Ashley giggled and nodded.

The tall skeleton gasped.

"I HAVE TO GO MAKE YOU SOME SPAGHETTI FOR OUR FRIENDSHIP! I WILL SEE YOU AROUND, BESTIE!" He exclaimed, before galloping off at a speed Undyne couldn't rival.

Ashley smiled and muttered "random but cute" under her breath. She looked around to talk to Sans, but he wasn't there.

"Uh, Sans?" She called out, but no answer came back. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Those boys were something else.

She was about to make her way back when something moved from behind a nearby bush. She walked towards it and saw a golden flower. With a face…

"Hi?" She asked, weirded out more than a little bit. She had lived in the underground, so obviously grown accustomed to different monsters, but she had never seen a sensual flower before.

"Howdy!" It said in a high pitched tone. She cocked an eyebrow but smiled at it.

"I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower."

"What do you need Flowey?" The girl asked, her voice friendly.

"I'm here to warn you."

"Warn me? About what?" The girl asked, confused.

"Those two skeletons you are hanging about with. They're bad news."

"You mean Papyrus and Sans? They're so sweet! Why would you say that?!" She said defensively.

"That's what they want you to think. Papyrus is not so bad, but Sans isn't what he seems. He's dangerous. I know because he's messed with me quite a lot of times. Please, stay away from him."

"I… don't… what…" Ashley stumbled over her words, not sure what to make of this. "Really?" She finally asked.

The flower grinned and nodded.

"The smiley trash bag has a lot of secrets he keeps, even from his own brother. You can't trust him."

The dog monster bit her lip and folded her arms: a nervous habit she had developed. Then she felt something wrap around her ankle. It didn't bother her at first, but it slowly travelled up her leg. She looked down and saw a vine sneaking up it. She gasped.

"ASHLEY LOOK OUT!"

Ashley spun around and saw Sans, his left eye ablaze in a cyan colour menacingly. The vine yanked her up in the air and she used her magic to struggle. It let her go and she fell on the ground with a THUD. She then saw Sans materialize what looked like a goat skull.

"leave. now." Sans growled at Flowey, making the golden flower grumble and dive into the ground.

Ashley got up with tears of pain and shock in her eyes. Sans turned to her, but the angry look still permeated his now empty eye sockets.

"i thought i actually found a friend. but now, i come back and see you hanging with the weed and conspiring against me and my bro!"

The girl quickly tried to defend herself.

"Sans, no it's not like that! I just- I don't- I didn't- I'm sorry! He was just very persuasive and then you pull something like that out of nowhere!"

Sans turned away from her, making her quiet down.

"goodbye ashley. it was nice knowing you. i don't hope to see you around. and stay away from papyrus."

He then, with a flash, disappeared, leaving Ashley stood there crying. What had she done?


	3. Chapter 3

Sans slammed the front door shut and walked into the front room. He saw Papyrus making loads of spaghetti, a big grin on his face. The stout skeleton slumped down on the door, sighing.

"HELLO SANS! I HOPE YOU DIDN'T LEAVE ASHLEY ALL ON HER OWN! I WANT HER NICE AND HEALTHY TO EAT MY AMAZING SPAGHETTI!"

Sans ran his hands on his skull and prepared himself to tell his brother what he had just done.

"paps, i'm not sure ashley's coming back now."

"WHY EVER NOT?"

"well, she's not very nice after all, paps, and i think it is best if you don't hang out with her anymore."

"WHAT DID SHE DO?" Papyrus asked sadly.

"she talked to someone who's been saying… bad things about us."

"WELL THAT DOESN'T SEEM TOO BAD!"

"what do ya mean?"

"SHE HAS ONLY JUST MET US. YOU WOULDN'T COMPLETELY TRUST SOMEONE YOU HAD JUST MET. IF SOMEONE HAD TOLD YOU SOMETHING BAD ABOUT ASHLEY, YOU'D BE CURIOUS WOULDN'T YOU?"

Sans gulped, even though her didn't have a throat. He then realised how badly he had screwed up. Papyrus walked over and crouched beside him.

"Go talk to her Sans." He said, calmly. This was a tone he barely used around anyone, even Sans. But when he did, you knew he was serious.

"okay paps. i'll make this right."

Sans approached Ashley's door, a bead of nervous sweat dripping down his forehead. He knew she was in because she heard her voice.

 _"_ _I was running on an empty heart, not a trace of gasoline. Trying to dim every single spark that could hurt, that could burn all of me."_

Sans had to admit, that she could sing pretty well. She seemed to be singing some lyrics that would go perfectly with her theme song.

 _"_ _Like a soldier on a battleground, lying wounded on the field,I was fighting alone with a broken sword. Now I'm caught in a war with no shield. If you hold me now, and leave me never, say you'll stay with me forever. Then I surrender, surrender. If you, hold me now, and leave me never. Say you'll stay with me forever, then I surrender, surrender."_

Sans was so mesmorized by her voice, he didn't notice her spot him and come to the door. She smirked.

"You alright there?" She asked, much to his now cyan face.

"yeah, i er urm just wanted to apologize for what happened. i shouldn't have expected you to trust us the second you met us, and i'm sorry you had to see that side of me, and i hope we can be friends still."

He sighed and looked up at her, tears lacing his eye sockets. She looked awkwardly away from him, and he thought he had well and truly lost his new friend.

"Okay, I forgive you. But you gave me quite a scare, and I don't have anything in for lunch, may I have some of Papyrus' spaghetti?" She asked with a smile.

Sans grimiced.

"yeah, paps' spaghetti isn't exactly edible."

"I'm sure it's fine Sans!"

Ashley took a large bite out of the spaghetti in front of her. Sans braced himself for her hilarious face. But she just smiled and ate more, making apreciate faces. Sans stood there amazed as Papyrus grew happier and happier by the moment.

"WOOWIE! YOU REALLY LOVE MY PASTA?"

"Of course! It was so nice! Thanks so much!" She exclaimed, standing up to wash the dish. She aproached the sink, before pausing to stare at it's height. Sans chuckled.

"just put it on the counter."

She placed it on the surface and turned to see the pair looking at her kindly. Papyrus whispered something to Sans and walked upstairs. Sans turned to the girl, a slight blush on his cheeks

"do you wanna get a drink? i know a place."

The girl smiled and nodded, pulling her jumper back on. They both headed to a building called Grilby's. They entered through the door and a round of greetings sounded out.

"Hi Sans!"

"Hello Sans!"

"Hiya Sansy~"

He waved to the group of monsters in the seats and booths. They aproached the bar, where the fiery bar tender smiled at them both. He spoke gently, like the sound of fire crackling. With her super sense of hearing, Ashley just got what he was saying.

"Hello Sans, who is this lovely lady with you today? Is she the one you were talking about yesterday?"

Ashley blushed slightly.

"My name is Dog Ashley. Nice to meet you."

Sans looked confused.

"how did ya hear what he was saying? i've only just got used to his speech."

Ashley grinned proudly and gestured to her ears. She always took pride in her hearing and smell. The only problem was her sight was a little off, but she made up for it with her other senses.

"I've got super hearing!" She giggled. Sans nodded slightly, sitting down on one of the booths.

"cool. so what do you want to drink?"

"Does this place have coffee?"

The firey monster nodded and wrote it down on a little pad.

"Sweet! I'll have a strong coffee with a little milk, and no sugar please."

"i'll have the usual, grillby." Sans said, and Grillby nodded, then walked off into another room, presumabley the kitchen.

"So…" Ashley said, awkwardly sctratching the back of her head. "What exactly happened between you and Flowey?"

Sans' pupils shrunk a little, and he turned his head away from her.

"I get you don't exactly like to talk about it, but don't I at least deserve an explanation?"

Sans stayes silent, although he knew she was right.

"Alright then, here's a deal. If you tell me who that flower is and why you hate each other, I'll tell you my whole life story."

Sans couldn't believe what he had just heard. Here this girl was, who had only known him for a day, was prepared to tell him her whole life. He hardly ever told even his brother about his past. But he could tell that Ashley didn't have an easy life. He could feel it in his bones. (XD I'm sorry I couldn't help it!)

"…fine."

Ashley smiled at him, as he swiveled his head to smile back. For some odd reason, he trusted her completely.

"flowey isn't a normal monster. you know alphys?"

Ashley nodded.

"she was experimenting with a thing called 'determination', and injected it into a flower. that became the weed we know today, as flowey."

"Why is he so evil?"

"he doesn't have a soul, just the will to live. he also has a… power…"

Sans was wording his sentence very carefully now, and he wasn't making eye contact with Ashley anymore.

"i don't like talking about it, but i'll just say… it's caused me to hate him a lot. is that enough info on him?"

Ashley nodded, but didn't manage to smile. Now it was her turn. Grillby walked in, holding a cup of steaming coffee and a bottle of ketchup. She muttered a thanks to him and sipped it. It was rich with flavour and was delightfully creamy.

"Well, I guess it's my turn now. But, could I tell you and Papyrus? I feel he deserves to know as well."

Sans nodded. He picked up his bottle as did Ashley. The girl placed some gold on the table, and it was enough to pay off his ketchup as well.

"you don't need to do that."

"Don't worry about it, it's an apology for today."

They both walked out and headed to Sans' house. But he couldn't help feel guilty. She didn't need to apologize.

"So, my life started when I was born, obviously. My mother died at child birth and my dad ran away when she told him she was having me. He was never found so I was then taken cared off by my grandmother. We lived happily in New Home for years. However I got picked on quite a lot for not having parents. I trusted anyone who would say they were my friend, but then they would just turn on me in an instant. I was so desperate for a friend, but no one liked me."

Sans almost hit himself. How could she be treated like that? And how could he have been so mean to her?

"When I was fifteen, my grandmother fell down. She got incredibly ill and couldn't be cured. So my family here in Snowdin decided we should send her to Alphys because she was figuring out how to cure it with 'determination'."

If Sans had a heart it would have skipped a beat. He knew where this was going and he already felt her pain.

"After about a month I received a call from her saying she was going to be alright. But…" Ashley choked slightly.

"I never heard from Alphys again. I just assumed that my grandma had died. And that Alphys was too ashamed to admit it. However, me and my grandmother had already said goodbye; she didn't think she would make it. Then I had to move to get over a depressionate state. I decided to go to Waterfall, as that was nearest. I had hardly anything, but a certain fish lady saw that and helped me out. She and Gerson were like a family to me, and trained me to be in the royal guard. I wanted to do my part for the underground, and protect it. Now, four years later, I moved to Snowdin to be closer to my real family, and Undyne thought that I would like a post here. So, that was my life. Yeah, it wasn't the best, but I'm hoping to make a good future here."

Sans and Papyrus both were silent. Even the taller, happier skeleton was sad for his new friend.

"I hope I didn't ruin your day. Sorry for being a downer." She said, looking down at the carpet.

"hey a deal is a deal. i just can't believe how happy you seem after going through so much."

"Well I always try to look at the positives. Especially after grandma passed away."

Tears now laced the dog monster's eyes and she choked back a sob. However, she had never been a monster to hold back emotions. She soon let out a small cry. The two skeletons looked at each other concerned.

"I'm sorry for being such a crybaby." Muttered Ashley. Papyrus shook his head and hugged the girl tightly. She let out a slight gasp at the sudden motion, but welcomed it.

Then Sans did the same and she was sandwiched between them. Ashley giggled and laughed.

"I love you dorks so much." She mumbled, as she nuzzled into Papyrus' neck. This caused his face to blow up orange and she jerked back.

"Sorry!" She cried. "It's just a habit of mine that when I hug someone, I end up nuzzling. It's a dog thing."

She stood up and nervously looked away. Now she was blushing.

"IT'S PERFECTLY ALRIGHT ASHLEY! IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL BETTER YOU CAN NUZZLE ME ANYTIME!"

Ashley's face blew up even redder and Sans snickered. She was also pretty sure he had muttered something along the lines of 'get a room' as well. Even if he had, she still wasn't mad. She was happier than she had ever been after her grandma died.


	4. Chapter 4

"That's it Papyrus! And you two Ashley! Beat up those vegetables!" Undyne cried, pumping her fists in the air.

Ashley couldn't hold back her giggles as she and Papyrus puched the tomatoes on Undyne's kitchen counter. She had been invited by Papyrus to come to his training session, and since she hadn't seen Undyne for a few weeks, she jumped at the chance to see her fishy friend. Undyne had been more than excited to cook with Ashley, and the dog monster had gotten really into it.

When the poor tomatoes had been demolished beyond recognition, all three of them had scooped them up and dumped them into the pot. The heat was turned up high, and Undyne and Papyrus were stirring dangerously fast, as Ashley watched in amusement. Her eyes widened though as she saw flames leap up higher and higher.

"Erm guys? I think that's enough heat!" She cried, panting now at how hot it was in the room. That was the one she hated about being part dog: the panting.

She tried to pull the two monsters away from the stove, but as always, it was nearly impossible to stop Undyne from her cooking madness. Papyrus stepped back and sweat started to leak from his skull.

"UNDYNE… I THINK SHE'S RIGHT! WE NEED TO LOWER THE HEAT!" He exclaimed, using his glothes to wipe his sweat off.

Ashley was now backing away, her toungue going crazy. The flames were licking the ceiling now, and even Undyne was frightened.

"Maybe you're right, guys… GET OUT NOW!" She screamed, and all three bolted out the house.

Ashley couldn't control her pants now, and Undyne rubbed her back supportively.

"Yeah, sorry about that Ash."

"It's *gasp* alright *gasp* Undyne." Ashley managed to say, grinning at her. Then she just burst out laughing as Undyne did the same. Papyrus just grinned at them both.

"You two were on fire with that stirring!" Sniggered Ashley. The two monsters groaned at the pun. But Undyne couldn't help herself.

"That is how you got the nickname Ash. By the way, you're looking hot today!" She said, which resulted in the dog monster laughing louder and Papyrus grumbling in annoyance.

"SANS IS SUCH A BAD INFLUENCE!" He said, with chuckled from the two girls.

"Is it alright if I stay at your place, Ash?" Undyne asked, gazing at her blazing house.

"Of course Undyne." Ashley said, now no longer panting in the cool damp air.

Undyne glanced at her watch.

"Dangit. I'm late to meet Alphys." She said, puling out her phone to text Alphys.

"Can I come?" Ashley asked hopefully. Undyne stumbled over her words with her eyes frantically looking away.

"I-I'm n-not sure. Al-lphys j-just wanted t-to hang out with me."

Ashley's ears sagged slightly.

"Oh." She said, whilst Undyne looked on in guilt. Papyrus stepped in.

"DO YOU WANT TO HANG OUT WITH ME?" He asked. Ashley's ears perked up and her tail started to wag. Undyne smirked knowingly.

"Sure! I'd love to!"

Undyne pulled on her jacket she had somehow managed to save from the now watered down fire.

"You two love birds have fun!" Undyne called out towards the pair, making them both blush heavily.

"UNDYNE!" "Undyne!"

After reaching Snowdin, the two monsters smiled at the happy atmosphere. It never failed to make Ashley smile.

"SO, WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO?"

"Hm…" Ashley thought. "How about another spar? I really want to beat you after what happened last time."

"OF COURSE!"

Bones and swords flew around the air, narrowly missing both monsters. Both were having so much fun. Ashley had definitely learnt Papyrus' attack pattern, and was dodging a lot better. But so had the skeleton. Being so tall and broad, it was suprising for Ashley to see how fast Papyrus was, but then again Sans' powers were quite a shock also.

"I CAN SEE YOU'VE IMPROVED A LOT ASHLEY!" Papyrus declared, making Ashley smile and her cheeks heat up slightly up.

Ashley may have gotten better, but she still was struggling with dodging all Papyrus' attacks.

"But you're still better than me, Paps." Ashley exclaimed. Papryus's face turned orange and he stumbled a bit.

His whole body slipped on some ice, and he fell right onto an attack. He gasped as he lost 4HP on Ashley's attacks. Ashley gasped too and ran towards him. Papyrus sat on the floor clutching where he had been hit; his right arm.

"THAT WAS A VERY GOOD ATTACK ASHLEY, BUT CAN WE CALL IT A DRAW?"

Ashley was too buzy slightly panicking to say anything, so just nodded. She rubbed her paws together, and slowly a green glow built up. Papyrus watched in awe as she placed her paw on his arm, the green magic leaking into his bones. He instantly felt better, and his HP went back up to full. When it had finished, Ashley leant back on the snow and breathed heavily.

"WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT AMAZING MAGIC?" Papyrus asked, looking in awe at the girl. She blushed slightly.

"My grandma taught me it until she died. She was an expert in it and I loved practising with her. It does a number on me, but it works very well." She declared, with a sense of pride in her voice.

They both smiled and sat close to each other. The silence was deafening. They leant closer towards each other, moving their heads in a certain position. However just before they could connect their lips, something grabbed Ashley and yanked her into the air. She cried out in shock. Then a voice rung in her ears.

"Howdy!"

She glared at the buttercup holding her up by her ankles.

"FLOWEY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Papyrus asked, genuinly confused. Ashley couldn't believe her ears.

"You know this weed?" She asked. Payrus nodded but before he could speak, Flowey interupted.

"My best friend Papyrus, could you allow me and Ashley to talk for a minute?" He asked, his sickly sweet voice infuriating the girl.

The tall skeleton just looked up at Ashley and nodded slightly. The dog monster mouthed 'get sans please' and he ran off, leaving Ashley petrified for her life.

"So, Ashley, you've seen how powerful both of the skeletons are. But I'm not here to warn you anymore. No, I'm here to ask you something."

He let her go suddenly, making her fall face first in the snow. However, he made sure some vines were snaked around her wrists and ankles to keep her here.

"What do you want?" Growled Ashley, snarling at the flower. His smiling face turned dark.

"I want to know exactly what the smiley trashbag told you."

"About what?" Asked Ashley, to which the vines tightened, making her whimper.

"Don't act dumb! What did he say about me?! About the resets?"

"Resets?" Ashley inquired, a confused look on her face. Flowey paused.

"Oh so he didn't tell you about what I've done? Shame really. You're gonna die without knowing how powerful I am!"

He fired some pellets out of his head and it headed straight for Ashley's now visable soul. She tried to cry out, but a vine wrapped around her snout, making her screams inaudible. The pellets struck her, making tears form in her blue eyes.

"Please." She muttered, although it came out as "pls" with the vines around her mouth. They also sneaked around her neck, choking her. She couldn't struggle; using green magic always disables her normal magic for a while.

"Goodbye dumb dog!" Flowey cried and he laughed maniacly.

Bones shot out from behind Ashley, and hit Flowey right on the head. The vines loosened, and another bone hit them, ripping them and releasing Ashley. She slumped on the floor, and arms held her shoulders. She looked up to see a worried face staring back down.

"Papy?" She asked, still whimpering from the pain of her soul. A small crack formed on it.

Ashley looked over and saw Sans summoning another goat skull at Flowey. He was hesitating though, and let the flower run away. Part of her was glad he did that, because the dog monster could sense a broken part of Flowey that she recognised. Sans then rushed over to her. He looked at her soul and hissed at the sight of the crack.

"are you alright ashley?" He asked with concern heavy in his tone. His usual smile was gone, and his pupils was bearly visible. Ashley tried to speak, but all she could do was whimper, as she felt the slight taste of blood in her mouth. Darkness circled her vision. She could hear Papyrus' panicked and frantic tone.

"SANS, WHAT SHOULD WE DO? SHE'S REALLY HURT!"

"how much hp does she have?"

Ashley slowly got more sleepy.

"ONLY 2?!"

"we need to get her to alphys!"

"YES BROTHER!"

"i'll teleport her."

"NO SANS! HER SOUL ISN'T IN A GOOD ENOUGH STATE!"

Ashley finally let the darkness take her.

"hang on kid. you'll be alright."


	5. Chapter 5

"ALPHYS! ALPHYS!" Papyrus cried, holding Ashley's frail body carefully.

The scientist was with Undyne, and they were eating some sort of Ramen noodles whilst watching a cartoon. Both immediately stood up and gasped, more so Undyne.

"What happened?!" She demanded.

Sans appeared behind his brother, with the same urgency.

"she got attacked and her soul got seriously hurt. can you help alphys?"

The dinosaur monster nodded silently.

"Put her on the bed upstairs and I'll get my equipment." She simply said.

Now usually when talking Alphys stuttered. But when it came to her work, she was confident enough to speak clearly and fluently. The scientist went into a separate room that was usually kept locked. She carried out some things that looked vaguely familiar to Sans.

Papyrus carried Ashley onto a fold-up bed made from a box. He placed her down gently, tears falling from his sockets.

"WILL SHE BE ALRIGHT SANS?" He asked, with a voice that made Undyne want to cry.

"yeah don't worry papyrus, alphys will help her."

"I HOPE SO." The tall skeleton replied.

Alphys then rushed over, her whole body covered with the machines she was carrying. Undyne helped her, and they both hooked up Ashley to them. It was a lot like hospital equipment: an IV, a pulse monitor, and another machine to monitor her soul as well. The little scientist shivered slightly, remembering this scenario all too well five years ago.

 _"_ _It d-doesn't l-look good, Mrs Ruffton." Alphys said, gazing at the elderly dog monster on the bed. She was one of the monsters that had let Alphys give her determination to save her._

 _"_ _I'm afraid I'm g-going t-to have to give y-you t-the determination. Are y-you still okay w-with it?"_

 _Mrs Ruffton sighed quietly, thinking of how her grandaughter didn't want her to become like a lab rat. But if this was a way to find out how to break the barrier in some way, or to find out how to cure falling down, she was willing to do it._

 _"_ _Alright, deary. Just let me say goodbye to me little girl before the operation. Not that I don't trust you Alphys, but I would really like her to be happy."_

 _Alphys nodded with a small smile. She looked over at the doors as they opened. In came a young teenage dog monster, with a sweet smile on her face, and a bunch of flowers in her paws._

 _"_ _Granny! Are you here?"_

 _Mrs Ruffton laughed and called out,_

 _"_ _I'm here sweety!"_

 _The teenager skipped towards the bed. She held out the flowers to her._

 _"_ _They're echo flowers." She said. "They repeat phrases, and these have messages I said to them."_

 _The bunch of blue flowers had whispering voices coming from them. Alphys leaned closer and heard them._

 _"_ _Hope you get well Granny."_

 _"_ _I love you so much."_

 _"_ _You're my hero."_

 _Alphys slightly teared up as did Mrs Ruffton._

 _"_ _Dearie that's so sweet of you! You're so sweet, my little angel!"_

After she had hooked up the equipment, Alphys couldn't hold her tears. She knew the truth. But if Ashley ever found out, she would be angry at her, and so would Undyne. Sans gazed at her knowingly, and gestured to talk to her alone. She nodded, and they made their way to the other room.

"look. i know you don't want them to be mad at you, but she deserves to know her grandma is alive."

"B-But if she f-finds out, she'll be r-really upset at h-her grandma's c-condition."

"or she'll be really happy you saved her from dying."

"She's in a w-worst condition than d-death!"

"so keeping them underground like prisoners is better?!" Sans half shouted, startling Alphys.

She nervously rubbed her claws together. Sans sighed.

"look, it's your call. but if you don't tell them, they'll find out themselves. and they'll be more upset then."

Sans walked out the room. He saw the IV type thing was now putting medicing into Ashley, and she was stirring.

"SANS SHE'S WAKING UP!"

He picked up his pace and was next to Ashley in a second. She moved around and her eye lids flickered. She moaned and opened her eyes.

"What happened?" She mumbled, looking at the three monsters confused. Then the memories came flooding back.

"Oh yeah, that weed happened." She said, much to the sniggers of Sans. Undyne slapped him round the head.

"What weed? WHO DID THIS TO YOU?! I'LL POUND THEIR HEAD IN!" Undyne cried, clenching her fists and stomping on the ground like an angry child.

"it's a long story undyne. but don't worry. i'm sure he won't bother us again." Sans said, slinging his arms into his pockets.

"He better not." Growled Undyne.

Alphys walked into the room, with a slight smile seeing Ashley was awake.

"T-The medicine sh-should be w-working enough so that y-you'll be able t-to go home tomorrow. If it's alright I w-would like to m-make sure your s-soul is in s-stable condition."

Ashley smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine with staying here for a bit!" She happily exclaimed.

"I'll stay with you." Undyne said. "You two can go home if you want. I'll keep you up to date."

Sans nodded but Papyrus shook his head.

"IT WAS MY FAULT YOU GOT HURT! I'LL STAY WITH YOU TOO!"

Ashley was touched, and Undyne and Sans smirked. They both looked at each other.

"I'll go get something to eat."

"yeah and i've got to get back to my post."

Ashley couldn't stand being in this bed anymore. Not only was she not the kind of person to sit still for more than ten minutes, but this lab was giving her terrible memories. She wanted to see her grandmother again so badly. She had never felt this upset since living in Waterfall, but the thought that her granny had once sat in this bed, gave her chills.

Papyrus was trying his best to entertain her. He was doing some puzzles with her, and they even decided to read some of Alphys' 'history' books as well. They were laughing their heads off at some of their predictable endings. Papyrus didn't catch on but Ashley knew that these books weren't history.

"SO, WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO NOW?" Papyrus asked, putting back the books in the shelf.

"Hm, I don't know. We've done every fun thing this lab has. Now I'm bored."

She sat upright and swung her legs round to stand up.

"ARE YOU SURE YOU ARE ALRIGHT TO WALK NOW?" Papyrus asked, concern cheisled onto his skull.

"Of course." Ashley said, standing up.

She took a few steps, but her legs were as wobbly as jelly. She tumbled to the floor. Papyrus swiftly caught her, but they were positioned in such a way, their face smacked together. Their faces blew up with blush. But instead of leaning away, they continued kissing.

"YES! I SHIP IT!" Came two voices. The two monsters jumped back, and Ashley almost fell off the bed a second time. They turned to see Alphys and Undyne with excited faces.

"I KNEW IT! MY NEW OTP!" Undyne screamed.

"Just like in the anime!" Alphys squealed. Undyne was too buzy excited to hear what Alphys just said.

"We need to set you two up on a date!" Undyne exclaimed.

"I'm s-sure Mettaton would l-let you go to h-his restaurant!" Said Alphys.

"I don't want that calculator to ruin their date!" Moaned Undyne.

"And isn't MTT Resort really expensive to get into?" Ashley asked, still a little dizzy from her fall, and first kiss.

"I'm s-sure Mettaton w-wouldn't mind it if y-you got into it f-free." Alphys said. "I'll c-call him!"

A voice then sounded out. A voice that made Papyrus gasp in excitement, and Undyne groan.

"No need my darling Alphys!"


	6. Chapter 6

"I can quite happily provide you two a free table at my restaurant." Mettaton said, with a purr in his voice.

"REALLY?" Papyrus asked.

"Well, on one condition."

"What's that?" Ashley inquired, now suddenly nervous.

"My show is already so popular but I need something else to boost those ratings!" Mettaton declared, wheeling towards them. "I need something spectacular and amazing for my next show. You find that, and I'll happily let you eat free at my restaurant and receive VIP treatment for your first date."

Ashley paused, as did Papyrus. They couldn't think of anything that would make Mettaton's already popular show even better.

"I'll give you some time to think, but hurry. My next show is tomorrow night!" He called out, before wheeling off out of the lab.

Even Undyne and Alphys were in deep thought, desperate to get their friends on the perfect date. However, Undyne knew Ashley very well, and knew she had a special talent.

"Hey I got an idea! Ashley, why don't you sing?"

Ashley immediately blushed and dived under the bed covers.

"No!" She squealed. Papyrus and Alphys were stunned; they had never seen this side of the dog monster before.

"I'm not performing in front of all those people! What if they hate me?! NO WAY!"

Ashley seemed like a fun, cheery, optimistic, social person, which she was. But when it came to performing, she hated it. Something could go wrong and she'd be laughed at all her life. Sure, she admited she could sing alright but she never wanted to flaunt it in other monsters faces.

Papyrus looked up at Undyne's disapointed face. It was clear she had hoped that the dog would have worked on this stage fright. The tall skeleton rubbed the lump under the bed that was his friend.

"IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE, WE WILL NOT PRESSURE YOU INTO PERFORMING!" He said kindly.

"You promise?" Mumbled the girl from underneath the blanket.

"PROMISE!" "Promise." "P-promise."

"Good." Said Ashley with a smile, as she came out from under the cover. She hugged Papyrus tightly, and kissed him on the cheek. Undyne cheered and Alphys squealed. Papyrus was blushing fiercly, but he loved it.

"S-So where are y-you going to f-find another performance f-for Mettaton's show?" Alphys asked.

Ashley looked thoughtful. She didn't know anyone with any special talents, besides Undyne burning water. She still questioned the physics on that. Sans' jokes were funny, but not many people liked puns. There was no other TV on exept Mettaton's show, so there was no one else that was famous for being an entertainer. She wanted to sing badly secretly. But the thought of rejection was too over-bearing.

"I GUESS WE'LL HAVE TO GO TALENT SEARCHING!" Papyrus exclaimed.

Undyne still wasn't happy though. She wanted Ashley to overcome her stage fright sooner rather than later. She had heard Ashley sing a few times, and loved each and every time. The first time was such a fond memory…

 _Undyne walked towards where Ashley lived. It was such a small home, but Ashley liked it. Undyne wanted to do some more training with Ashley. Being only 16, the dog monster wasn't the strongest she could be, as she always focused on her healing magic. But Undyne had told her that the way to get into the royal guard, was to be strong at fighting._

 _But before she opened the front door to Ashley's house, she heard a voice from behind it. Undyne knew it was Ashley's, but had never heard this before._

 _"_ _Heart beats fast  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow."_

 _Undyne was in awe of Ashley's stunning voice. She sang with such emotion, it wasn't hard to believe that it was coming from her. Undyne knew how bad her life had been. She quietly opened the door._

 _"_ _One step closer, I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid.  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand mo- UNDYNE!"_

 _Ashley shrieked in shock when she saw the fish monster stood there. Her face blew up red and she jumped back. Undyne put her hands up._

 _"_ _I'm sorry Ashley, I was just amazed by your voice! You can sing so well!"_

 _"_ _YOU HEARD ME SING?!" Ashley cried._

 _Undyne, surprised at her reaction, just nodded slowly._

 _"_ _But you were really good. Astounding even!" Undyne said with a supportive smile._

 _"_ _I can't believe you would sneak up on me- wait really?"_

 _"_ _Yeah! You should totally perform!"_

 _Ashley shook her head quickly._

 _"_ _Singing in front of friends and family isn't so bad, but in front of loads of people? I don't think I could do that. Not after what happened the last time."_

 _"_ _What happened 'last time'?" Undyne inquired._

 _"_ _I don't want to talk about it." Muttered Ashley, turning away._

Undyne needed to know what happened so that she could perform again. But if she couldn't do it, who could? Undyne glanced over at Ashley and Papyrus giggling and chatting. She smirked.

"Papyrus can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked. The tall skeleton nodded and followed her outside the lab.

"I have a job for you."

"IS THIS A TEST FOR THE ROYAL GUARD?" Papyrus asked zealously. Undyne almost rolled her eyes. Wasn't his love life more important than him getting into the royal guard?

"Yeah whatever. I want you to find out what makes Ashley so afraid of performing in front of a crowd. I remember she said something about a bad experience. I want you to get her to tell you that, and then we'll figure out how to get her to sing!"

"BUT SHE DOESN'T FEEL COMFORTABLE SINGING! I DON'T WANT HER TO FEEL WE ARE PRESSURING HER. WE PROMISED NOT TO DO THAT!"

"But don't you want to hear her performing, and get that date with her?"

"WELL YES, BUT…"

"But nothing Papyrus! I don't know if you've heard her voice, but it deserves so much more than being on Mettaton's show. Please Papyrus!"

Papyrus looked confused, but decided he did want to see Ashley get over her fear.

"OKAY I'LL DO IT!"

"Sweet! You have tonight and tomorrow, I'm sure you can get it out of her. I mean, she loves you!"

"OF COURSE SHE DOES! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL!"

Undyne and Papyrus went back into the lab, where Alphys was unhooking the machinery from Ashley.

"Hey guys! Good news! Alphys says I can go home tonight!" Ashley called out.

"Y-Yeah! Her s-soul is stable now!" Alphys exclaimed.

"Great!" Cried Undyne, with a smirk on her face. "Why don't you and Papyrus have a sleepover at his house?"

Papyrus grinned.

"YES! WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME OVER TONIGHT ASHLEY?"

"I'd love to Papy!" Ashley squealed.

 _Great_ , thought Undyne. _Now, we can work on her stage fright!_


	7. Chapter 7

"hey you two. are you alright now ash?" Sans said, as the pair came through the front door. He was lying on the sofa watching the TV.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE AT YOUR POST!"

"i'm taking a break."

Ashley sniggered, taking off her blue jumper.

"TONIGHT ASHLEY IS STAYING WITH US!" Declared Papyrus.

Sans grinned at Ashley.

"cool."

Then a noise erupted from Ashley's stomach and her face turned a shade of crimson.

"i'm guessing you're hungry. do you want me to pick something from grillby's?"

"SANS! I WILL NOT LET MY FRIEND EAT FROM THAT GREASY DUMP!"

Sans shrugged and Ashley pouted.

"I like their coffee." She mumbled.

"WE SHALL HAVE SOME OF MY SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus declared.

"As much as I love your spaghetti deary, how about I order a takeaway? If I eat your amazing spaghetti, there will be none left for tommorow!" Reasoned Ashley.

"OKAY THEN! WE'LL ORDER A PIZZA!"

Ashley smirked at how easy it was to persuade Papyrus. But it also left her a little concerned.

"the menu's in my bedroom." Sans said.

"WHAT IS IT DOING THERE?"

"i dunno, why don'tcha go ask it?" Replied the short skeleton with a grin. Papyrus rolled his eyes and stormed up stairs.

"nice way of talking him out of the spaghetti. i thought you liked it though?"

Ashley smiled at him and sat down on the couch, Sans now sat up.

"I think's it's clear that you… would prefer something else to eat, and I'm not sure about you, but I want a pizza!"

Sans chuckled. He loved how kind she was. He knew she was perfect for his brother. Undyne had previously sent him a text saying they had kissed and even tagged a picture of it happening. At first, Sans was concerned and even a little mad, but he knew Ashley would treat him well. Papyrus would talk non stop about Ashley at home, and had made it quite clear to everyone that he had a crush on her. Well, everyone but her.

"Hey Ash?" He asked. She turned and smiled at him.

"Yeah Sans?"

The skeleton's eyes went dark, and Ashley's blood ran cold.

 **"** **you break papyrus' heart and i'll dust you."**

Ashley felt like crying, and she let out a gulp. She knew Sans was capable of a lot, but she had never been more terrified. When he had previously shouted at, she had been more upset than afraid. But now he somehow knew of their kiss. Ashley felt like she needed to have a stern talk to a certain fish lady about that.

"I'VE GOT THE MENU!" A voice sounded out, making Ashley look up and grin, sighing inwardly.

"Cool! What do you guys want? I'll order!" Chirped Ashley.

"nah, we can pay."

"OF COURSE! I WILL NOT LET MY GIRLFRIEND PAY!"

Ashley's face blew up red, as did Paps'. He covered his mouth and glanced over to Sans. He shrugged.

"i'm cool with it."

"I'd love to be your girlfriend!" Exclaimed Ashley, her face still hot.

Papyrus' face turned into one of complete cuteness and kawaii.

"REALLY? WE HAVEN'T EVEN HAD A DATE YET!"

Ashley stood up and approached the skeleton. She had little hearts in her eyes, and her tail was going crazy. Sans tried his best not to laugh.

"I don't need to go on a date with you to realise you are an amazing monster, and I would trust you with my life. I love you so much!"

She ran and hugged him. He could bearly contain his happiness and squealed.

"this sounds way too much like a soppy romance movie or book." Commented Sans.

"SANS YOU RUINED THE MOOD!"

"Sorry, it's true. I get super crazy and my emotions take over sometimes." Ashley said, sheepishly.

"THAT'S ALRIGHT! I LOVE YOU FOR YOU!"

Ashley had a ham and pinapple pizza, whilst Papyrus had a cheese one and Sans had a meat lovers. They were watching a Mettaton movie, and the three monsters had mixed reactions. Papyrus was rambling about how much he loved and looked up to Mettaton. Ashley would have been jealous if it wasn't for her skelebae holding her hand the entire time. She personally didn't find his movies appealing but respected the robot. He had gone from having nothing to super stardom. But she didn't like that he had practically abandoned Napstablook. Sans just didn't like the robot full stop. He nicknamed him 'the calculator' which resulted in laughs from Ashley.

After a few movies, Ashley and Sans had had enough and they just played some low quality video games they had found in the garbage. Ashley was a natural at them, which annoyed Sans to no end. They would both spend hours just battling each other. They drew each time. Papyrus was feeling left out, so Ashley let him join her 'team' and he got the position as cheerleader.

"GO ASHLEY!" He would cry.

"you're going to go against your own brother?" Sans asked in mock hurt.

"YOU ALWAYS BEAT ME! IF I JOIN WITH ASHLEY I CAN HAVE A CHANCE TO BEAT YOU!"

Ashley snorted, whilst Sans pouted. Ashley wasn't sure how he could do that without lips, but she didn't care.

The game came down to both of them at 99 points. They just had to race to the finish line to win. It was a pretty bad platform game, but Ashley thought it was a lot better than watching the calculator. It was so clutch, both of them so close to winning.

"GO ASHLEY, MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Ashley felt a sudden jolt of determination. She smashed her control and crossed the finish line. Sans cried in protest and Ashley screamed in excitement.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. Papyrus was cuddling and squeezing her tightly.

"i dunno how but you cheated." Muttered Sans, like a kid who didn't get his own way.

"I didn't know you were such a bad loser, Sans." Chuckled the dog monster.

"well to be fair i never usually lose." Reasoned the stout skeleton. Ashley giggled.

Both skeletons had gone to bad, and left Ashley on the lumpy couch. Of course both had protested, but Ashley managed to pursuade them to let her sleep there. It was uncomfortable, but Ashley had slept on worse. She was tossing and turning relentlessly, but not due to the bad furniture.

"Stop…" She murmered.

 _"_ _You are nothing but a loser!" A monster cried. She was back at school, or hell as she called it._

 _"_ _Yeah! Why don't you go crying to you're mommy and daddy? Wait, you don't have them! They killed themselves because you are awful!"_

 _Then the scenary shifted to a black void. Her grandmother appeared. She was crumbling apart._

 _"_ _Why did you let me die? You could have saved me! If you hadn't of abandoned me! I am ashamed to be your grandmother! You're disowned."_

 _"_ _STOP!" Cried Ashley, holding her ears. She couldn't take it anymore._

 _Then a creepy voice took over her mind, as her grandmother had completely disapeared._

 _"_ _bUt ShE ISn't GonE, Is She? SHE iS FiNe. PeOpLE ArE JUsT beIng SeCrATivE. ESPecialLY SaNS. He KNOwS I'M STilL HeRE…"_

 _"_ _Who are you?!" Ashley cried out, tears sreaming down her cheeks._

 _A dark figure materialised in front of her, making her stumble back._

 _"_ _I Am YoUR WOrsT NiGHtmaRe."_

 _A gaster blaster appeared, it's snout aimed at her. It fired out a white beam, which lead to Ashley crying in protest._

 _"_ _NOOOOOOOO!"_

"ASHLEY! ASHLEY!" A voice awoke her from the nightmare. She saw the two skeletons looking at her with concern

She flinched in fear as she saw the same guy in the two skeletons. She stumbled back, still seeing the creepy guy's face.

"S-Stay away!" She cried, using her magic to create a force field.

"ASHLEY!" Papyrus cried out, tears forming in his sockets. She looked at him again, and saw her loveable boyfriend's face override the creepy one. The force field died down, and she started sobbing.

"I'm s-so s-s-sorry!" She said.

The two brothers looked at each other. Sans left the scene, knowing his brother had this covered.

"It is alright Ashley. Everyone has nightmares. Mind telling me what your's was about?"

Ashley couldn't believe her ears. Paps' wasn't shouting or even talking loudly. It kind of creeped the girl out, but it was also comforting. She nodded slightly, and gasped when Papyrus whipped her up and on the couch.

"It was a mix really. The first part was just about the bullying I went through when I was young. The usual stuff. The second part was about my grandmother."

Ashley found this part harder to explain.

"She was telling me… it was my fault she died."

Papyrus gasped.

"BUT IT WASN'T!"

"I don't always think that's false." Muttered Ashley, bearly audible. But the tall skeleton heard it. He hugged her tightly and let her rest her head on his chest. She started wailing.

"I know it sounds dumb but I was a stressful kid to handle. And if I maybe had been a more considerate kid maybe she wouldn't have died that young."

"I DON'T WANT TO SOUND MEAN, BUT THAT IS RIDULOUS. AS BAD AS IT SOUNDS, YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHEN SHE WOULD… PASS AWAY AND YOU COULDN'T CONTROL THAT. WHY WORRY ABOUT IT NOW? SHE WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO BE UPSET FOREVER."

Papyrus may have seemed like a goofball on the surface, but he was suprisingly full of wisdom. It just made her cry more; he was so perfect. She looked up at him and licked his cheek. That was the same as a quick kiss for dogs. Papyrus turned orange.

"NYEH! I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU, BUT IT'S KINDA OF SUBJECT."

"Shoot."

"WHY DO YOU HAVE STAGE FRIGHT?"

"Oh. Well I can tell you that."

The tall skeleton was surprised at how fast she was talking about this.

"When I was seven I was in a school play. I was saying my lines as normal and singing. But then, some kids threw water at me and cried 'look it's a wet dog!' Everyone laughed and I was humiliated. It was right in the middle of my song as well. After that, I would always slip up on my songs when the two kids would look at me weird. I guess I just gave up."

Papyrus felt so bad for Ashley. She had been through too much.

"SO YOU GAVE UP ON SINGING BECAUSE OF TWO BULLIES?" Papyrus asked.

"Yeah." Sniffed Ashley, tears forming in her eyes. She turned away.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT."

"I know Paps."

She snuggled closer to Papyrus and he let her placed her head down on him. She started to nuzzled his neck before drifting asleep.

"I love you Papyrus. I love you a skeleton."

"IF YOU WEREN'T MY GIRLFRIEND I WOULD SLAP YOU!"

Ashley fell asleep laughing softly.


	8. Chapter 8

Sans had never thought a dog could snore. Then again, he was a skeleton and he could snore, without having lungs. He gazed at the two lounging about on the sofa. He had listen to Papyrus comfort her and both drift off into slumber. She definitely didn't have a good childhood, even if her grandmother loved her. No one deserves to live without a father or mother. Well, he didn't exactly have a dad that treated them well.

He had texted Alphys that night and she had told him that she would tell her about her grandmother the day after her date with Papyrus. And she would also tell everyone else afterwards too. Sans felt better after that, and had a more sincere grin plastered on his skull. He hoped he hadn't scared Ashley too much from his warning, but saying that, she did thrash him playing video games, and celebrated her victory.

He let out a heavy sigh and went back to bed, dreaming of him again.

"UNDYNE!" Papyrus called into his phone, startling the fish on the other end.

"It's like 7AM Papyrus, what are you doing calling me?" She said, groaning.

"I FOUND OUT HOW ASHLEY GOT HER STAGE FRIGHT!"

"Really?!" She asked excitedly. There was no doubt the fish monster was super happy.

"YES! BUT I CAN'T TALK OVER THE PHONE! ASHLEY WILL WAKE UP SOON! I'LL BE ROUND IN A BIT!"

"Come now! You only have about 13 hours before Mettaton has his show! Come on Paps!"

"OKAY OKAY! I'LL BE ROUND IN A FEW MINUTES!"

The skeleton turned around, to see his girlfriend sound asleep still, a slight snore coming out if her snout. Papyrus smiled, and left the house, leaving a note for Sans.

Speaking of the lazy skeleton, he was currently snoozing on his messy bed, thankfully with no nightmares attatched. Ever since meeting Ashley, his nightmares had calmed down. He would just imagine her singing, and he instantly felt better. There was something about her emotions being put into her voice. It was a shame Papyrus hadn't heard her. Not yet anyway.

He had heard the door shutting and had woken up slightly. His vision cleared and he got up to check who left. Not seeing his brother, he assumed Papyrus went to do some patrolling. That was until he saw the note on the door. He used his magic to look at it. It said:

 _Dear Sans and Ashley,_

 _I am currently hanging out with Undyne for no particular reason!_

 _Signed by The Great Papyrus!_

Sans chuckled and stole a glance at the sleeping dog monster. She looked so peaceful. Sans had to admit, he did have a crush on her slightly when she was at Grillby's with him, but seeing her affection more for Papyrus, it was obvious they both had a special connection. Sans was fine with that, as he thought she deserved better than him anyways.

Then, a movement caught his sight and interupted his train of thought. Ashley had stirred, and her eye lids were flickering. She let out a groan, and flopped onto her side. Sans chuckled. She felt around, frowning when she couldn't feel a certain skeleton. Her eyes opened fully and she looked around. Her gaze fell on Sans, who was now more than a little embarrased.

"morning."

"Good morning Sans. Do you normally watch people sleep?" She asked jokingly, heaving her body up off the couch.

He chuckled nervously.

"no, but you look pretty adorable when you sleep."

He then realised what he just said. His face blew up cyan, whilst Ashley laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She said between chuckles. "Where's Paps?"

"oh he went to see undyne about something. i imagine he didn't wanna wake ya since you looked so peaceful." Sans said, now making his way down the stairs.

"I don't trust stairs." Said Ashley, folding up the blankets she had used. Sans didn't quite know how to respond.

"what?"

"They are always up to something." She said casually.

After a second Sans got it. He erupted into laughter.

"hehehehe that was a good one. was not expecting that ash."

His laughs died down, and an uncomfortable atmosphere took over. Ashley shifted uneasily, thinking about how to word what she was about to say right.

"Sans, I have a question."

"shoot kid."

"In my nightmare, right at the very end, there was a monster that looked a bit like you. It was hard to see, but I could tell he was a skeleton. He said you knew he was there and then fired a weapon similar to yours at me. Who was that? Or am I going crazy?" She said the last part with a grin, but it shrunk when she saw Sans.

His eye lights were gone again, and Ashley felt scared.

"there's no point lying or trying to cover up the truth any more. any other questions before i dump a load of information on you?"

"Oh yeah! Flowey said something about you telling me about resets. What are they?"

A flash of cyan appeared in Sans' left eye. It freaked out the dog, and she yelped in shock. Another bad dog habit. Sans looked at her guiltily, his pupils returning. She covered her snout with her paw.

"I'm so sorry!"

"no it's alright. i shouldn't have done that. it's just that it's a touchy subject."

"If you don't want to talk about it, don't. What I don't know won't hurt me right?" Ashley ventured. Sans wanted to tell her, but found himself keeping his secret once again.

"right. it's better if you don't know. don't wanna take away your innocence."

Ashley nodded slowly. Sans got up, and pulled something out of the fridge.

"i have some ingrediants for pancakes. you want some?"

Ashley smiled and gave him a thumbs up. But she still felt the atmosphere and it gave her shivers. She knew someone was listening…

BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!

Ashley whipped out her phone. She saw Papyrus' name and smiled.

 _Papyrus: I FOUND SOMEONE WITH AN AWESOME TALENT! COME TO ALPHYS' LAB PLEASE!_

 _Ashley: Okay sweetie! I'll be round in a bit!_

 _Papyrus: UNDYNE DOESN'T WANT YOU TO GO ALONE, SO SANS IS GOING WITH YOU!_

On cue, Sans had finished texting and said something.

"we better get going then ash."

"Yeah I can't wait to see who they found!" She chirped, making Sans smirk.

They walked through Snowdin together, until they reached the river person.

"To Hotland please."

The river person nodded their head and the two monster jumped on. The boat started travelling down the river, and Ashley listened to the sound of the water against the wood.

"Tra la la la, the water is very wet today."

Ashley and Sans shared a look of confusion. Ashley then just giggled. But her hairs stood straight as their said the next thing.

"Beware of the man from another world."

The feeling of being watched returned, and Ashley shivered. Sans was looking away, but the dog could tell he didn't have any pupils. She shifted uneasily, until the heat from Hotland was felt.

"Tra la la, come again." The river person said, as the pair stepped off.

Ashley took little time going to the lab, she was running so much. By the time she was at the doors, she was panting heavily.

"geez kid, no need to wind yourself." Commented Sans, just now catching up to her.

The doors opened and Ashley saw Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys huddled together.

"Hey guys!" She exclaimed, walking in. Alphys squealed which resulted in her getting elbowed by Undyne.

"Heya Ash! We found someone awesome to perform tonight!"

"Really? Who?" Ashley asked, with an excited grin. Undyne just rolled her eyes. She was almost as ignorant as Papyrus.

"YOU!" She said, pumping her fist in the air.

"What? But I've told you, I don't want to sing."

"That's fine, but we have some monsters here that want to say something." Undyne said, shoving two monsters in front of her with a growl. Ashley gasped and stumbled back. It was the bullies from the school play.

"Don't you two have something to say to Ashley!" Undyne said to them. They looked away stubbornly but then Undyne looked at them threatenly. If looks could kill, they would have died ten times over.

"We're sorry for making you get staage fright." They muttered.

One, who was a monster who looked like a bat stepped forward. The other, who was a final froggit, just stood there. The first one surprised all of them.

"I'm more sorry than he is. In truth, I was jealous at how well you could sing. You had all the attention, and I felt left out. And the fact you had no parents just made everyone nicer to you. So, being the horrible kid I was, I sabotaged your performance. But no one really cared anyway. Things screw up, but that won't change that you are the most amazing singer I've ever heard. I hope you can at least forgive me."

Ashley blushed slightly and smiled kindly.

"Of course I forgive you Harrison. And I forgive Kyle too. I guess I always thought that if one thing went wrong, that was it. But now I know that no one's perfect!"

"THAT'S RIGHT ASHLEY! AND ONE OF THE REASONS I LOVE YOU IS THAT YOU ARE ALWAYS POSITIVE. TRUE LOVE ISN'T FINDING A PERFECT PERSON, BUT IT IS SEEING AN IMPERFECT PERSON PERFECTLY!"

Ashley's face blew up red. Undyne and Alphys let out a giant 'awwww'. Papyrus hugged Ashley tightly. She kissed him on his cheek. Even Sans found this adorable.

"I guess I'm going to have to practise what I'm singing then." Ashley said, smiling at the two now really excited monsters.

"what about that song that i heard you singing the other day?" Suggested Sans.

"I haven't quite learnt the whole song yet. I'll have to listen to it quite a few times."

"I'll h-help you learn th-the song lyrics!" Alphys exclaimed. "And I'm s-sure to h-have an outfit for you! There's so many f-from my anime c-collection!"

Sans didn't quite know what to expect from that, and Undyne was calling Mettaton so she hadn't heard.

Alphys practically dragged the now terrified dog monster to another room whilst squealing in excitement. Sans and Papyrus chuckled a bit as she mouthed 'help me' to them.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR HER SING TONIGHT!"

"me too bro."

"So where is this dress from Alphys?" Ashley asked, sliding the dress on with minor difficulty.

It was a gorgeous pink colour, with a salmon pink lace trim and bow on her chest. It also included a pair of white gloves and cat ears…?

"You h-haven't s-seen Mew Mew Kissy Cutie?!" Spluttered Alphys.

"It's an awesome anime about friendship and there's also a game as well. ThegameisbetterbutnotMewMewKissyCutie2ittotallyruins…"

Ashley rolled her eyes and Alphys ranted and nerded out. She had never known anyone as devoted to a cartoon as Alphys. That's one thing she knew Undyne admired about her; Alphys determination and passion.

Ashley looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked quite adorable in an anime sense. What was the word? Kawaii? That was it. She looked Kawaii. But most of all, Ashley wanted her boyfriend's opinion.

She left the otaku mumbling about how much she hated Mew Mew 2, and walked out to see Papyrus and Sans waiting with Undyne. Mettaton had booked Ashley in for the final performance, and she had now four hours to prepare. She had learnt the whole song, and the title, which was Surender, by a band called Cash Cash (if you readers didn't know). Now all that was left was the costumes.

The dress she had on was an improvement from the last three. All of those were just like anime school girls and one she refused to put on in front of the two skelebros. Papyrus would have instantly lost his innocence. She would have to talk with Alphys about that anime later.

The two skeletons looked up and instantly had their jaws opened wide in shock. They both had a heavy blush.

"you look…"

"ASTOUNDING!"

Ashley giggled and gave a little twirl.

Sans' POV:

I think I'm in love with my brother's girlfriend.

 **A/N: Dun dun dun! And this is my first author's note. Hi! Is anyone actually reading this? I hope so anyway. Just to be clear on the time, I am writing this as I have just published chapter 5. One person on has given my story a very lovely comment. I have published this story on Quotev, and Wattpad so whatever you use, you can read my story. I'm not sure if there's any other fanfiction sites that you guys use more often though. Please tell me! So I guess I'll see you in the next chapter, bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sans' POV:

I don't know what's wrong with me! I thought I had gotten over it! But she's so sweet and her laugh is amazing. Her singing is gorgeous and her in that dress… stop it Sans! You can't crush on your own brother's girlfriend! Paps would be heart broken and I would be such a bad brother! I told Ashley that if she breaks his heart I'd dust her… I may well have to dust myself.

Normal POV:

Alphys finally came out of her rant and finished up Ashley's dress. All that was left was some soft pink high heels. It was an understatement to say it was difficult to put them on. Ashley had never been a high heels person, and her paws did little to help the matter. But after all three other monsters had pushed on the shoe with all their strength, it had fitted on.

Ashley was a little nervous. Firstly, she hadn't sung in front of a large croud for a long time, and now she was supposed to wear these shoes which were an accident waiting to happen! She stumbled around trying to get the hang of them. She had fallen quite a few times, but this time she fell into Sans. They found themselves in a very awkward position and they leapt off of each other. Sans' face was cyan and he disappeared, leaving Ashley sat there embarrased.

 _Whoops_ , she thought, and giggled. She hoped Sans was alright though. He seemed mortified. Then again she did just leap onto her boyfriends brother by accident. But Ashley shoved it off.

It was just a few minutes until her part came on the show. She was shaking now. Her paws could barely hold a cup of water, let alone a heavier microphone. Papyrus was rubbing her back supportively, and Sans was talking to Alphys about something or other. She wasn't really paying attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight to finish off our show we have a very special guest with us tonight! She is an unknown star in the underground!"

Mettaton's voice made Ashley get up into her position behind the curtain.

"break a leg, kid." Sans said.

"SANS! THAT'S NOT VERY NICE!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"it means good luck paps."

"OH! THEN BY ALL MEANS BREAK LOTS OF LEGS!"

Ashley giggled.

"Thanks guys."

"Introducing…" Started Mettaton. The curtain started to part. "Dog Ashley!"

The lights were on her face, here it was, the time to shine. She was doing this for Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Sans but most of all for her grandmother.

"This song is dedicated to my grandmother. I miss you granny." She said through the microphone. A little 'awe' was heard in the crowd. Alphys nervously looked away.

Ashley's POV:

Here I go. I start singing with the music, and suddenly, everything slows down, like a movie scene.

"I was running on an empty heart,  
Not a trace of gasoline  
Trying to dim every single spark  
That could hurt, that could burn all of me."

Everyone was gasping at my voice. I could see Papyrus' proud and amazed expression and I continued with a little more emotion now.

"Like a soldier on the battleground  
Lying wounded on the field  
I was fighting alone with a broken sword  
Now I'm caught in a war with no shield

If you hold me now and leave me never,  
Say you'll stay with me forever  
Then I surrender, surrender  
If you hold me now and leave me never,  
Say you'll stay with me forever  
Then I surrender, surrender  
Surrender, surrender."

I loved it so much. My voice was echoing back as I heard it. It made a gorgeous effect. Since the song had changed tempo, I started to mve a little. I circled around the microphone.

"I pushed and pulled all the ones that tried,  
Then I watched them fade away  
As I look around a vacant room,  
I see nobody left here to blame

'Cause I made myself a prisoner  
Shackled up by all my fears  
But I feel you breaking away at the walls,  
Make them fall make them all disappear."

It was like I was singing my life story. I really did feel like I was surrounded by giant walls but Undyne, Sans, Papyrus and even Alphys had destroyed those. I pulled out the microphone from the stand as the tempo reached its climax once more.

"If you hold me now and leave me never,  
Say you'll stay with me forever  
Then I surrender, surrender  
If you hold me now and leave me never,  
Say you'll stay with me forever  
Then I surrender, surrender  
Surrender, surrender

Hold me now and leave me never,  
Say you'll stay with me forever  
Then I surrender, surrender  
Then I surrender, surrender."

I finished, the song, and the lights dimmed. The audience screamed in delight. Cheers and claps thundered across the room, making Ashley just stand there in awe. The curtains closed, and the girl felt herself being hugged by three different monsters.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Papyrus cried

"you were awesome!" Sans commented.

"I knew you could do it!" Cheered Undyne.

Normal POV

Ashley felt tears prick her eyes.

"Thank you guys so much. I would have never over came my stage fright without you." She said, tears leaking and running down her cheeks. "That song was a pretty good choice."

Mettaton came rolling over to the group.

"That was amazing my darling! The ratings have never been so high! You have well and truly deserved the VIP restaurant experience!"

He handed the girl and Papyrus a red velvet ticket lined with gold. They said on them:

These tickets grant VIP access to MTT Restaurant at any time.

"At any time? Really?!" Ashley asked.

"But of course darling. You are now a star, and I hope you want to perform some more for my shows."

Ashley nodded with a grin.

"Sure! I've never felt more alive being on that stage. Any time you need me, I'll be there to perform." She exclaimed, handing him a sheet of paper. It had her phone number on it.

"Thank you darling, and I hope you enjoy your date with Papyrus. He is a very lucky monster indeed~."

 **A/N I think that was the shortest chapter so far, but it was fun writing it. Who am I kidding? All of these are fun to write. I hope they are fun to read also!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Coolskeleton95: GOOD MORNING ASHLEY! I HOPE YOU SLEPT WELL AFTER YOUR BIG PERFORMANCE LAST NIGHT!_

 _LilPupAshley: Yeah I was wiped out afterwards. I slept like a log. Looking forward to our date tonight sugar skull!_

 _Coolskeleton95: NYEH, THAT NICKNAME IS SO SWEET!_

 _LilPupAshley: Nice pun there vertebae._

 _Coolskeleton95: NOOOO! SANS IS SUCH A BAD INFLUENCE!_

 _PunMaster21 joined the chat._

 _LilPupAshley: Sans? I thought this was a private chat! XD_

 _PunMaster21: nah that was a fibula, i'm here now, so it's going to be more humeras around. tibia honest i was getting bored, i have no body to talk to and i don't have the guts to meet someone new._

 _Coolskeleton95: STOP IT NOW!_

 _LilPupAshley: Yeah stop! I can't breathe! :'D_

 _Coolskeleton95: I WILL KICK YOU FROM THE CHAT!_

 _FishyLady39 joined the chat._

 _FishyLady39: Sup PUNKS!_

 _LilPupAshley: Hey. This chat just got interesting._

 _OtakuAlphys joined the chat._

 _OtakuAlphys: Hi r u chatting rite now? Can I join in?_

 _FishyLady39: Of course Alphys. You're welcome to chat with us anytime. ;)_

 _LilPupAshley: Get a room._

 _PunMaster21: get a room._

 _OtakuAlphys: (*^o^*) whaaaaat? :O STOP_

 _FishyLady39: Yeah guys drop it. =I_

 _LilPupAshley: Sorry_ _L_

 _PunMaster21: yea sorry guys._

 _Coolskeleton95:THAT'S RIGHT! IT IS NOT NICE TO TEASE OUR FRIENDS!_

 _Annonymous joined the chat._

 _LilPupAshley: Who's this?_

 _PunMaster21: not sure. hey, who are you?_

 _FishyLady39: Yeah! Who's this punk?_

 _OtakuAlphys: I don't recognise their username. And it doesn't say what their real one is._

 _Coolskeleton95: IS THIS A NEW FRIEND FOR ME?_

 _PunMaster21: look buddy, you're gonna have to say who you are or you are gonna be kicked out._ _L_

 _FishyLady39: Uh, Ashley? Why are you not answering your phone?!_

 _PunMaster21: what do ya mean? ashley, are u alright?_

 _Coolskeleton95: I TRIED CALLING HER TOO BUT SHE WON'T ANSWER!_

 _FishyLady39: Okay whoever you are. You better not have hurt her or I SWEAR TO ASGORE I'M GONNA DUST YOU!_

 _PunMaster21: buddy, do you know where she is at least? if you have hurt her,_ _ **you're gonna have a bad time.**_

 _OtakuAlphys: I've checked the cameras outside Snowdin but I couldn't see anything. I hope she's okay._ _L_

 _PunMaster21: i'm gonna go to her house. paps stay here just if she replies. my phone needs charging._

 _Coolskeleton95: OKAY SANS. BE CAREFUL._

 _FishyLady39: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?! I'LL DUST YOU WITH MY SPEAR!_

 _Annonymous: Well that's no way to be polite is it Undyne?_

 _FishyLady39: Who are you and what have you done with Ashley?!_

 _Annonymous: There's a reason I'm not named._

 _OtakuAlphys: I'm trying to interfere with his device and see where it's coming from._

 _Coolskeleton95: Please let my grilfriend be alright._

 _OtakuAlphys: I can't figure out where he is in the underground!_

 _Annonymous: Who says I'm in the Underground?_

 _FishyLady39: What?! How can you not be?! You're signed up to the UnderNet. Only monsters can do that! What, you some sort of human?!_

 _Annonymous: I did not say that either. I am a monster, just not where you think I am._

 _LilPupAshley: guys i found ashley. she's alright. she fell down stairs and hurt her head so she couldn't reach the phone. this creep isn't anywhere near her. thankfully._

 _FishyLady39: Thank Asgore._

 _OtakuAlphys: Good._

 _Coolskeleton95: I AM SO GLAD! I THOUGHT FOR A SECOND THAT YOU WERE… NEVER MIND! CAN'T WAIT FOR OUR DATE!_

 _Jerry joined the chat._

 _LilPupAshley left the chat._

 _FishyLady39 left the chat._

 _OtakuAlphys left the chat._

 _Coolskeleton95 left the chat._

 _Annonymous left the chat._

 _PunMaster21 left the chat._

Sans sighed as he closed the application for UnderNet. Thank goodness Paps had gone onto his account and made him leave the chat. He looked down at Ashley, who was sleeping on the sofa. When he found her on the floor, he nearly had a heart attack (without having a heart if you know what I mean). He had woken her up and she said she had slipped down stairs and hit her head which knocked her out for a minute. She had no clue who that was in the chat. However, Sans had a pretty good guess.

"Thanks for coming over Sans." Ashley said, waking up slightly.

"no problem ash. you gave me quite the scare though. guess you could say i was rattled."

Ashley giggled.

"Sorry for that. I'm such a cluts."

"nah, it wasn't your fault."

"Heh, it was weird though."

"how so?"

"It felt like something tripped me up, and then pushed me. I turned around, but no one was there. I'm probable just insane though."

Sans felt a shiver run down his spine. Then, a realisation came over him. The chat's weird new member (no not Jerry) appear right before she 'tripped' downstairs. Her nightmare. It all fell into place. But why was he doing it?

Sans went to call his brother, but Papyrus didn't answer. A bead of sweat ran down his skull.

"ASHLEY? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? SANS?"

Sans almost collapsed from his heavy sigh.

"we're in here paps!" He cried out to his brother. The tall skeleton appeared at the door frame.

"Heya sugar skull." Exclaimed Ashley, cradling her head and whimpering from her movement.

"careful, ashley." Sans warned. She nodded slowly and leant back down.

Papyrus aproached his girlfriend, and smiled at her goofily.

"I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALRIGHT." He said sweetly, stroking her cheek. Sans looked at them with a feeling he had never felt before: jealousy.

The stout skeleton teleported away. Papyrus didn't notice since he was too busy getting Ashley to her bed. But the dog monster saw, and wanted to talk to him about that. When she had got into bed, she got back her phone and texted Sans.

 _Ashley: Hey Sans?_

 _Sans: sup ash._

 _Ashley: We need to talk. How about tommorow me and you go get some food at Grilby's._

 _Sans: sounds good. c u there._

Sans' POV:

Oh great, has she figured it out? She can't know about my crush on her. She'll look at me different, like I'd make her cheat on Papyrus. Or maybe it's about him. Yeah it's probably that. She's smart, she'd work it out. But she can't know about him either. Dammit! I can't spill the beans either way. Welp, I'm in a real pickle here. At least things couldn't get any worse.

My phone vibrated and I answered the call.

"heya, what's up?"

"S-Sans! Thank g-goddness you picked up!"

"is there something wrong alphys?"

"Y-Yes! Well, I'm not s-sure if it's a problem exactly, but it's b-big!"

"well? what is it?!"

"There's a human in Snowdin."

Me and my big mouth.

 **A/N: Why do I cringe when I read this? Maybe because I wrote this. But it was pretty fun to write. If I had enough creativity, I'd make a story with just texts and phone calls.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am so sorry this is late. I had no wifi for about a month.** **L**

Ashley's POV

I just got the text that a human is in Snowdin. Of all the things to ruin mine and Papyrus' date, this probably was the worse. Sans and Papyrus had gone to their sentry stations, and I had time to kill before I needed to head to mine.

Papyrus is determined to catch the new human. Me? I wasn't too bothered. I'm not really a fan of humans but you can't really blame them for what happened back in the war. All those humans are dead now, and the descendants can't be worse right? Granny always told me to forgive and forget. Plus this human was a kid.

I watched out my window for a bit, feeling the time go by like a snail from Napstablook's farm. Thinking of the ghost, I made a mental note to talk to him soon, and see what he was up to.

Finally the time came and I went to my station. It was a newly built wooden shelter, and it stood just before the bridge. I knew Papyrus had recently set up his big trap there, so I was looking forward to seeing that.

My phone rang it's new song to signify a text. If it was Papyrus, the phone would have sounded out his theme song. I also set the same for my family, Undyne, and even Metatton. I hadn't heard Alphys' yet and Sans said his only came when he was in a proper battle. The sound was my Auntie's theme song that she shared with my Uncle.

 _Aunt Dogaressa: Sweetie, the human has got past Doggo._

I wasn't surprised by this. Uncle Doggo (Dogamy's brother) had poor sight, and a type of Alseimer's disease which made him pretty vunerable to anyone dangerous.

 _Ashley: Please tell me he's alright._

 _Aunt Dogaressa: Of course sweetie, the human didn't hurt him. They passed us too, and now they're approaching Lesser Dog and Greater Dog._

 _Ashley: Okay auntie, hopefully they can capture them._

Now I didn't want to hurt the poor child, but I did really want to leave the underground. More than anything, I wanted to see the sun.

Lesser Dog and Greater Dog were siblings and my cousins too. Their parents passed away around the same time as granny from some awful disease, which left them under the care of their Uncle Dogamy (his sister was their mother) but they were old enough to take care of themselves at the time anyway. I wasn't, and my auntie wanted me to move back, but of course I had other ideas.

Just staring at the snow and trees made me really bored. I started singing to myself and humming to keep me awake. Now I could see why Sans slept in his station most of the day. Speaking of the lazy skeleton, he had snuck up behind me whilst I was at my climax of boredom. I had just closed me eyes for a second.

"hey."

I yelped and jumped at the same time, making me land face first on the cold ground. My new armour did little to stop the chills running up and down my spine.

"I hate you so much." I muttered, my voice muffled by the snow. Sans chuckled.

"need a hand?"

"Yes please, Sans."

I picked up my head and my eyes widened. He had taken off his hand! I cried out in shock, and leapt backwards.

"What did you do?!" I shouted, freaked out. He laughed harder and clicked it back into place.

"That is creepy, unerving and weird. Don't ever do that again." I said, folding my arms.

Then the sound of footsteps echoed in my ears, as they perked up. Sans teleported away and I could tell that this was the kid. I looked around my eye sight making me squint. I wasn't partially blind like Doggo, but my eyes were light sensitive, so everything appeared a bit brighter than it actually was. Sadly this did not give me night vision and every dog monster got it.

The child came into view. They were walking at a normal pace, looking aroud with curiousity. I saw that their eyes were squint, and they kept a straight face. They had a nice blue and pink striped jumper with blue jeans and white trainers.

"Hiya." I said simply, and the child stiffened, visibly afraid.

I pulled them into a battle and they looked at me with interest. I saw their amazingly bright ruby red heart.

"I'm not exactly like my family. I'm not gonna actually fight you."

The child let out a sigh, which made me snigger.

"But," I said, spawning a few swords that were blue. They swirled around the kid, trapping them inside. I gave them a death stare. They gulped. "If you dare hurt anyone, especially Papyrus, I will not hesitate to stick this sword right into that gorgeous red soul of yours. Capiche?"

The child nodded quickly, and the swords disappeared.

"Oh no." I said, mocking distress. "You are too much for me! You are going to have to pass!"

The child giggled as I placed a paw on my forehead like a damsel in distress. They pressed SPARE, and we both came out of our fighting stances.

"What's your name kid?" I said, smiling at them. They grinned back.

"Frisk." They said. "And your battle info said your name is Ashley. Nice to meet you! Thanks for not fighting me, well properly."

"No problem Frisk. But Undyne is going to kick my a- butt when she finds out so don't tell her." I said with a wink. They winked back and we both chuckled.

"See ya around." I said, walking towards my station. I gave them a little wave and they walked off to Papyrus' last trap.

My phone rang again and this time it was Undyne. I gulped.

"Hey what's up Undyne?" I asked innocently.

"Have you seen the human yet?" She demanded. I hated when she went into work mode.

"Yeah I battled them." I said, checking my claws for any damage.

"Did you capture them?" She asked.

"They ran off before I could. They were lucky I got a dizzy spell from my fall and I couldn't go after them."

"Oh, okay then." Undyne said, and I could tell she was annoyed. "Get some rest. I want you to come over to Waterfall and try again."

"Come on, Undyne!" I whined. "My date with Paps is tonight."

"IS YOUR LOVE LIFE WORTH MORE THAN THE ROYAL GUARD?!" Screamed Undyne, making me drop my phone.

"We won't need a royal guard on the surface." I commented, making her cry in annoyance.

"JUST GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!" She cried, before hanging up.

Undyne was, and always has been a great friend, but when she went into work mode, she wasn't anyone's friend except her spears. I wanted to sulk so much, but I wasn't a kid anymore. I was an adult, and I wanted to be like Undyne; she was my hero.

I walked towards the bridge and saw Papyrus retracting the weapons. It was clear he didn't want to hurt the poor kid, and it wasn't technically their fault they fell. I made sure to go past the kid, who was talking to Sans and reach Papyrus.

"Heya sugar skull!" I said, sweetly. He turned around and gave me a little kiss on the cheek.

"DID YOU BATTLE THE HUMAN?" He asked me.

"Well, I did but I didn't really hurt them. I couldn't. They just seemed so small and helpless. But Undyne wants me at Waterfall to try capture them again."

"WHAT ABOUT OUR DATE?"

"Sorry vertebae. Looks like we need a raincheck."

"THAT IS ALRIGHT! WE CAN HAVE A BETTER DATE WHEN EVERYTHING IS SORTED OUT!"

"Thanks sweetie. You're so understanding!" I giggled and hugged him tightly. "Careful with your fight. They didn't hurt me, but just be careful anyway."

Papyrus nodded and stood straight proudly.

"NO ONE CAN GET PAST ME!"

"I know Paps, I know." I said with a grin.

I walked around Snowdin a bit, before hearing Papyrus in battle. To make sure nothing weird happened, I hid behind some bushes. I saw Sans doing the same opposite me and I smirked.

Frisk pressed ACT then complimented him. Although it sounded a bit flirtatious to me. Papyrus blushed slightly.

"FLIRTING? WHY, THAT'S FLATTERING HUMAN BUT I AM ALREADY TAKEN BY THE BEST MONSTER IN THE UNDERGROUND!"

My heart almost burst with love and affection. He was so devoted. I watched the rest of the battle until Papyrus eventually got tired out, and Frisk spared him. I was happy they didn't try anything. But somewhere deep down I felt a nagging feeling something was wrong. Like, something else was supposed to happen. I shoved the weird feeling away and made my way to Waterfall as well to deal with Undyne's work mode.


	12. Genocide Special

She could hear their footsteps. They echoed in her mind and made her dizzy. It was like a bad dream, it would soon be over. She gazed at her tear stained phone one last time. She had called her family to no end, but they hadn't replied. She had false hope that they had got away. But deep down, she could feel their dust.

She looked up and saw the child. They were stood there with an unerving grin. Their eyes were open and red. Ashley saw no mercy in them. She sighed and got up, despite her phone ringing. It was Sans, probably to tell her to evacuate like the rest of Snowdin had. But she needed this closure.

"So," She said, as she dragged the kid into battle. "You killed my family. All that I have left is gone. What's next? The underground? Good luck, not that you'd need it you freak. You're not human are you? No, you're something else. Well, I'm here to stand for dog monsters. I am going to battle you, and if I lose, so be it."

She fired dozens of swords, their colours changing from white, blue and orange. The child got hit several times, but dodged the majority as if they knew what her fight pattern was already. The child ran forward and swung the knife. Expecting their immediate violent behaviour, Ashley took a few steps back, and the knife just caught her arm. She cursed as she gazed at her HP. It had only dropped by about 20 so she still had some left to fight. This kid sure had a punch.

More swords fired out, but the kid dodged most, swiftly and precisley. Ashley tried to move once again when the kid attacked, but she stumbled and got hit right in the chest. It caused the armour to dent and hit her right where her heart would be. She cried out in pain and almost fell to the floor. Her HP now was at 15. She definatley wouldn't survive another hit.

Her instincts were telling her to run and fast. But she had had enough of running. No more hiding. No more regrets.

She summoned all her magic into one attack. It produced a larger sword, ten times bigger than all the rest. The child didn't seem shocked though. Ashley threw the sword, and it swung round and round like a boomarang. The child got hit right on the head and their fell to the floor in pain. Just when Ashley thought that was enough however, the child jumped up.

Their swiped the knife at her, and hit her across her abdomen. She howled in pain and fell to the floor. Pieces of her crumbled and floated away. This was it. This was when she would die.

"I'm sorry Granny." She said, barely audible now. "I'm sorry Paps. We never even got to have our first date…"

Her body crumbled away, giving in on itself. Even her tears turned to the ashy powder. All that remained was her armour and clothes.

"Dumb dog." The child said, in a sickly sweet tone. "But I got to hand it to her. It did take me three times to defeat her. This route is so much funner than the other one!"

The child giggled and walked straight past Ashley's dust.

"ASHLEY? ASHLEY? SANS SAID YOU DIDN'T EVACUATE SO I CAME TO FIND YOU!" Papyrus called out, just a few yards up ahead.

He stepped forward, his gaze focused on what was ahead than what was at his feet. But then, his boots hit something metal. He glanced down. Everything tiny shred of hope and happiness faded within that second. He knelt down.

"Ashley?" He said, tears forming in his sockets. He ran his gloved hands through the powder, as if this would magically make her come back again.

Memories of the last few weeks flew through his mind. Her smile. Her laughter. The way she loved his spaghetti. How she had kissed him. How she had sung beautifully. That was all that remained of the dog monster now.

"paps?! oh my life there you are! i thought you had gone and evacuated! why are you still here?!" Sans cried, coming into view now.

"why are you kneeling do-" He paused, looking at the pile of dust that was his friend. He felt a pain in his chest he hadn't felt before.

"Why?" Papyrus muttered, his tears crashing down his skull. He was wailing loudly now. "Why would the human do this? I thought they could still be good!"

Sans felt his tears slide down his face. He was barely listening to Papyrus. All he could see and hear was his memories of Ashley.

"Sans." Papyrus said in a tone Sans hadn't heard before.

"(Sniff) yeah paps?"

"THAT HUMAN IS GOING TO HAVE A BAD TIME."

 **A/N: This was hard to write. Not that I didn't have any ideas or didn't enjoy it, but because I was tearing up at the end! I wanted to do a genocide version because I wanted you guys to see that possible outcome as well. It is also really short, sorry!**


End file.
